Remembering
by Jayda310
Summary: When Blossom wakes up at her friend's 5 star hotel, she can't remember anything of the last 23 hours and the only person that is not passed out from alcohol or a sleep is a very drunk Brick that claims they did the *ahem* "Dirty Deed." Will Blossom be able to fit the pieces and memories of last night together? Warning: references to the "Dirty Deed" (blushes for mentioning it.)
1. What happened?

Blossom walked into the bathroom twirling around. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. "Ugh..." She moaned. She placed her hands on her head as she sat up with a splitting headache. "What happened?" Blossom oddly couldn't remember anything from the last 23 hours. All she knew was that she was in some sort of house.

"Ummmmm... can I get some privacy." Blossom looked up at the person behind the voice and saw her long time enemy and counter part, Brick Jojo in his underwear. He looked down at her. When he realized who she was, he pulled her up with a smirk on his face and yanked her close to him. "Oh hey babe," he said. "I didn't recognize you for a moment. Your look sexy this fine morning, but it's no surprise since you look like this every morning." He ran his hand through her long orange hair that stopped at her ankles when it's not pinned up in a ponytail, which it wasn't.

Blossom pushed herself away, using his chiseled chest as a launching pad but his strong arms only let her move away 5 inches from his body. "Um, EXCUSE ME!" Blossom yelled, not believing her "ears." "What are you doing!" She once again made a fail attempt to create space between their bodies. "Oh please Blossy. Don't act like you don't remember what we did last night..." Brick's hand left her hair, trailed down her spine, and ended at her ass. He gave it a squeeze. "DON'T TOUCH ME THAT WAY!"

Blossom yelled. With an intense burst of strength, she successfully pushed away the 16 year old boy and slammed him (softly) into the wall. The second his hands left her back, she lost her balanced, stumbled over a wet roll of toilette paper, and landed in a pool of toilette water.

"Ew gross!" Blossom moaned as the water soaked inside of her through her lady part. Wondering how the water got in there so easily, Blossom stood up and looked down. She screamed and her face became redder then Brick's hat (which wasn't with the boy,) when she realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. All she had on was a tiny triangle bikini top that was so small that it only covered her nipples and left the rest of the DD cup breast exposed. She quickly grabbed a guest towel and wrapped her body with it. "Damn. I was enjoying to view." Brick said, followed by a snicker. "What. Happened. Last. Night." Blossom growled, leering at Brick. "Weeeeelllllll... the most exciting event for me was the night time dirty games that happened. Power Puff Girls vs Rowdy Rough Boys. Best. Night. EVER!" Brick sung that last word on a high note.

Now Blossom was more confused than ever. What "games!" Why were they dirty! And why were they between bitter enemies! "Yo Bloss, do you remember where you hid my clothes?" Brick said nonchalantly, casually leaning against the door to one of the bathroom stalls. Blossom realized the only way to get him to leave her alone was either to flirt with him, which WASN'T going to happen, or send him on a scavenger hunt.

"Yeah. I think they are under the 52n'd washing machine down in the basement, under the stairs, across the street," Blossom said, making up the direction as she went. "Oh sweet. Thanks!" he yelled as he jogged out the room and down the stairs, but not before he kissed Blossom on the cheek.

Blossom didn't dare to leave the room until Brick was running around the traffic, too drunk to know when he should and shouldn't cross the street and to remember that he could just fly over traffic. Blossom snuck out of the bathroom. Brick had left just in time too since the tiger print bra Blossom was wearing just popped, leaving her completely exposed except for the towel she was wearing.

"Good." She said. "Now I can find out what happened last night in peace. But first, I must go find some clothes, no MY clothes."

* * *

Author's note:

Thought this would look longer. My second story. **_YAY!_**


	2. The Flash Back

"What happened. Something HAD to happen! WHY CAN'T I remember what happened!" Blossom's mind screamed questions as she looked for a cleaner bathroom with a tub. When she found it, she switched the sign to "Occupied" even though it wasn't necessary considering that she wan the only one conscious in the building. Once she locked the door, she dropped the towel and took a hot shower. She took that time to start thinking about what she knows.

"OK. Last thing I remember is being pinned to the wall by Butch and the girls trying to get him off of me. Brick was laughing his ass off and Boomer was trying to distract Bubbles by flirting with her." Blossom looked up and closed her eyes, letting the hot water run over he face, trying to remember why that happened and what happened afterwards. First, she decided what happened before that. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cool tiled wall.

~Flashback~

"What are they talking about and why does Brick look so mad?" Bubbles whispered to her sisters. "I don't know. Why do you even care?" Buttercup whispered back. "Because, if Brick gets too mad, then things can become dangerous." Bubbles whispered in a nervous tone. "Bubbles is right. But we have to make sure they don't see us. That's when the real trouble starts." Blossom warned then (still whispering.) "We shouldn't even be in the same room as our enemies." Buttercup said and a regular leveled voice with a hint of bitterness. " And can we stop whispering." She added. "You already stopped" Bubbles said. She turned her attention to the boys so the conversation so couldn't continue and her sisters did the same. They turned on their super hearing so they can listen into the conversation without getting closer.

Bricked shoved his "finger" into Mitch Mitchelson's chest. They was standing in the corner of the room, their backs turned to the PPG. The boys already knew they where here and where having a heated conversation about them, and a dare. "Butch'll do anything. Including that." Butch's eyes grew 3 times bigger and his pupil's shrunk. "Whaaaaaaaat!" "Shut it Bitch!" Brick yelled at him, using the nickname Buttercup gave Butch, never letting his eyes leave Mitch's. "It's Butch!" He yelled. "Whatever!" Brick said. "Anyway, if your as brave as you say, then why don't you do it right now. They're right over there." Mitch said, pointing at the girls. "FINE!" Brick yelled in his face. Brick, Boomer, and Butch turned on their heals at the same time, grabbed some pills and three glasses of liquor and walked over to them.

"Damn! They're coming!" Buttercup said as they turned off their super hearing. Bubbles grabbed onto Buttercups arm. "What are they going to do to us! I'm not dressed to fight!" Bubbles was wearing a baby blue dress, decorated with peacock feathers. She had on gold hoop earrings and 3 inch heals. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail that ended a little past her waist. Buttercup and Blossom wasn't dressed to fight either. Buttercup was wearing a torn green and black short sleeved shirt and a tight black mini skirt. Her hair was the same as regular and ended at her shoulders. She had on medium sized black diamond earrings and black flats with green highlights. Blossom was wearing a tight pink and black striped tube top and a ruffled black skirt. Her hair was in a pony tail that was flipped over her shoulder.

"Clam down." Buttercup said as she pushes Bubbles off her. Bubbles fell on her butt. "Here, let me help you." a voice said from behind her. Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles' stomach, making sure to grad her DD sized breast (all the girls share identical shaped bodies). Boomer pulled her up and let his hands linger there. Bubbles gasped and made of face of complete and utter horror and sorrow, (just like the face she made in PowerPuff Girl Z when Boomer put his hand under her skirt and flipped it.)

The girls gasped. "Hey you-!" Blossom started but before she can finish, Butch knocked the wind out of her. He pinned her to the wall with his arm covering her (invisible) neck. Of course this didn't really effect Blossom since (as shown in every episode that the girls go to outer space and in the PPG movie multiple times) the PowerPuff Girls didn't need air to survive, it just made them feel better quicker.

"Open wide Blossy." Butch said in a taunting tone. He took one of the pills and placed it to her lips. Blossom kept her mouth shut closed and swatted the pill away. Butch snickered. "Now don't be difficult." He took out another pill. Over his shoulder, Blossom can see Bubbles and Buttercup on Butch's back, desperately trying to pry him off her but with little to no affect on him. Boomer was leaving on Butch's back VERY close to Bubbles. He's was flirting with her! Every 32 seconds he made grabs at her ass or breast. Butch yanked his head towards the others and growled a simple "get them."

Brick immediately tackled Bubbles and Boomer tackled Bubbles. They screamed in protest, leaving their mouths wide open and thus, making it way too easy for the boys to put the pills in their mouths and the water down their throats. When Boomer managed to get Bubbles to swallow the pill, Bubbles immediately threw Boomer off of him, stood up, and starting coughing and gagging. Suddenly, her head snapped up. The same thing happened to Buttercup.

"Hey babe, what you think of me now?" Boomer said, getting in Bubbles face. Bubbles smiled a little but that was the only thing to change about her. Boomer pulled Bubbles in and started to kiss her and Bubbles kissed him back. Then, Boomer led Bubbles away to go show her off to Mitch.

"Yo Butch. Your girl is ready, I'll take it from here." Brick said to Butch. They switched places and Butch gave Brick the pill and water. The moment Butch moved his elbow from the area or neck should be, Blossom took a deep breath. The breath was immediately knocked out of her when Brick put his elbow in the same place. Butch took Buttercup over to Boomer, Bubbles, and Mitch, also showing her off. That's when Blossom realized what they were doing, they were drugging them so they could take advantage of them!

"I'm really getting sick of this." Brick growled in her face. He took the pill and dropped it in his glass of water without letting Blossom go. The pill dissolved, now making the water dangerous. Brick punched Blossom in the face as hard as he can. Blossom opened her mouth and moaned in pain. Brick forced her eyes to meet his. Nothing but true evil showed as he forced the water into the little gap between her lips. He used his free elbow to hit her in the gut, thus making her swallow the water.

Blossom start gagging and coughing hoping to cough it out some how. She even used her ice breath to freeze her throat hoping to freeze it before it go into her system. But it was too late. Her vision went fuzzy and everything grew dark. She felt Brick push her even more against the wall (if it was even possible). The last thing she felt was Brick's tongue dancing with her's.

~ End of Flashback~

Blossom's eyes shot open. She turned off the water, jumped out of the tub, and rewrapped herself in a fresh towel.

_Ok. I know I said this a million times already but now I REALLY need to find out what happened and why the boys drugged us. But first clothes, and finding my sisters._

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew! This is longer than my other Fan fics but it's STILL too short for me. DANG!

I do not own the PowerPuff Girls, Mitch Mitchelson, or the RowdyRough Boys.

Edit:

Actually I GUESS the length is fine but I would like it to be longer.


End file.
